


Jealous much?

by Robron_emmerdale1



Category: Robron fandom
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, Other, affair, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale1/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale1
Summary: Robert calls off the affair but how will he feel when Ed comes back from France..? Aaron's ex..!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's not familliar with Ed, he's Aaron's ex.  
> Please leave a comment below.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Ciara x

Robert had just ended things with Aaron for good. Well, that's what he told himself. It didn't feel the same without the excitement of sneaking off with him, meetings in the garage, cheeky kisses in the the bathrooms or the hotels.. Does that make him a bad person?

Robert was pulled from his thoughts as the office door swung open. Chrissie stood at the door, smiling widely.

"Rob darling, want to come to the Woolpack for some lunch with me?" She asked.

"This could be a good opportunity to see Aaron," Robert thought. He did want to see him.

"Yeah. Let me just go get changed." Robert muttered.

"No worry." Chrissie said sweetly.

Robert did feel bad. He was with this beautiful, sweet women who did truly love him, but all he did was do things behind her back. His conscience got to him a bit, that's why he ended things with Aaron. More like the money got to him..

Robert put on that blue waist coat he knew Aaron couldn't resist. Robert hoped to entice Aaron tonight. He strolled down the stairs to meet Chrissie who was wearing a tight blouse. Robert should surely feel something.. He doesn't. He's too wrapped up with Aaron to care.

"You look lovely.." he said, leaning in to kiss Chrissies cheek.

She went red and muttered "Thanks. You look smart! I love that waist coat!" 

"So does Aaron," Robert thought to himself.

 

When they got to the pub, Aaron was sitting at the bar. Robert was glad to see him. He looked good. Something about those hoodies..

 

Robert and Chrissie say down quite close to Aaron, which Robert liked. Roberts heart raced when Chrissie called Aaron's name,

"Aaron?" 

Aaron turned cautiously, "Yeah?"

"The cars working fine again. I forgot to tell you. Did I ever drop in that cheque to you?" She questioned. Robert sighed in relief. 

"Err, not sure." Aaron muttered. Robert was wondering why Aaron wasn't making eye contact with either as he talked, but, would you look her in the eye if you've been sleeping with her husband behind her back..?

"I'll get it for you. How much was it again, 50?" She said, taking out a cheaque book.

"Don't worry about that now. Enjoy your food. Drop it into the garage." Aaron suggested. Chrissie smiled and nodded.

Aaron got up and went to the bathroom. Robert followed about 2 minutes later. Aaron was washing his hands when Robert got in there.

"Aaron.." he greeted.

Aaron half grunted. Robert smiled.

"Not talking to me? I like it.." Robert said, smirking. Aaron couldn't help but laugh. 

"I made a mistake.." Robert started. Aaron shut his eyes. He knew it was coming when he felt Roberts eyes burning into the back of his head from the bar.

Robert reached out for Aaron, but Aaron stepped back.

"Don't." He said in a raised voice. Robert was confused. Usually he could click his fingers and have Aaron. Well that's what he thought.

Aaron pushed passed him and left. Robert stood there, feeling confused.

 

Aaron was absolutely shocked to see Ed standing by the bar when he went back.

"Ed?" He muttered. Ed turned around and smiled from ear to ear.

"Aaron!" He yelled. Was Ed drunk..? 

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked, sitting back down on his stool.

"A-At least look happy to see me.." Ed slurred. Robert returned and sat at his table with Chrissie. He then saw Ed. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I miss you Aaron.." Ed stared. Aaron rolled his eyes. He didn't need this. 

"We had something beautiful! You were s-so grumpy! I loved it! I-I loved you.." Ed stuttered. 

"Ed.. stop.." Aaron pleaded. Ed shook his head, "You know what I miss the most?" Ed announced.

"Ed stop!" Aaron yelled.

"THE SEX!" Ed roared. Aaron quickly put his hand over eds mouth. Not that he could say anything worse.. aaron thought.

Ed wriggled out if Aaron's touch and carried on talking to make things worse, which seemed impossible right now.

"Remember when we broke the bed and we just went on to the floor because--" Ed said, but Aaron pushed him out the door before he could finish.

"Ed!" Aaron yelled. Ed burst out laughing. Aaron was so mad.

 

Inside the pub, Robert was bouncing his knee under the table. He wanted to punch the guy. Robert was jealous. He wanted Aaron.

"Robert, everything okay?" Chrissie asked, putting her hand over his.

Robert smiled, "Fine."

"I've got a meeting in 30 minutes, I better go. See you later sweetheart." She said, kissing his head, then left.

Robert paid for their meal, then he went outside and saw it. Ed was on his knees begging Aaron to come back to France.

"Please Aaron! I'm begging you!" Ed pleaded.

Aaron shook his head, "Go sober up!" 

Aaron tried to to walk away but Ed grabbed his wrist. 

"Get off Ed!" Aaron said, trying to pull away his wrist. Ed laughed. He was so drunk. Aaron hated when he was drunk. He hated it. Aaron pulled his wrist away and tried to walk off but Ed caught up to him and grabbed his arm. 

"Ed, get off!" Aaron yelled. Ed wasn't budging.

"ED!" Aaron shouted. Robert instantly jumped in and dragged Aaron away, then he swung the ed and knocked Ed off his feet with a punch.

Aaron stared in shock. Ed got to his feet and stumbled off. Robert turned to Aaron and held him by each shloulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Aaron nodded. 

"Good.." Robert muttered. Aaron was so puzzled. Everything happened so fast.

"Seeing you with him, it isn't right. I don't want you with anyone else!" Robert admitted.

Aaron scoffed, "So, I can't have anyone but you get a fiancé?"

Robert knew what he wanted. It was all so clear now.

"No, I don't. I get you." Robert muttered. Aaron thought his ears were deceiving him. Was he really hearing this?

"What?" He questioned, just to be sure.

"I only want you. I'm gonna do it Aaron.." Robert said, running his thumb across Aaron's cheek.

"D-Do what?"

Aaron get like this was all a dream. It had to be. It wasn't possible for Robert to say things like this..

"I'm gonna leave her, Aaron." Robert mumbled. Aaron was in utter shock. He didn't know what to say.

"F-For.. me..?"

Robert nodded, "I love you."

Aaron was speechless. 

Chrissie wouldn't take too nicely to this. The sweet women could turn vicious in a second.. 

Watch out Robert..

TBC?!


	2. When your low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron hears the village's gossip..  
> Will he like it..?

_Roberts point of view:_

 

 

How on earth did I do this to Chrissie? I'm a monster. I'm a pathetic bloke. Everything everyone says about me, it's true.  I'm horrible. Chrissie did nothing wrong, nothing. She doesn't deserve any of this. What will the villagers say about her. Oh no. She's never gonna forgive me. She'll never be close to forgiveness..

When dad called me crazy and told me to leave the village, he was right. I am crazy. I have a beautiful wife, but I just have to go off with the greasy monkey. I honestly don't know why Aaron is so interested in me when he knows fully what I am. He knows all my secrets and he's still here. If I told Chrissie I killed Katie, I'd have to tell her about the affair, then the lodge and then I'd find myself in a police cell.

All the things I said to Aaron. The hurtful things. I haven't forgiven myself for that yet. The look on his face said it all. 

Im not worth it.

If it was the other way around and Chrissie was after doing what I did, I know I'd never forgive her. I should prepare for the worst..

 

 

_****_

 

 

_Aaron's point of view:_

 

_I keep replaying that moment over and over in my head._

_I can't believe that Robert wants to be with me.   That I'll be able to call him mine. That there'll be no complications. No hastle. Just us._

_I still have a feeling something's gonna do wrong here.. but I just have to trust Robert.  The memories of us, just flash by my eyes. It's a true love story. I remember how I felt when Robert told me it wasn't a love story. I knew deep down that he felt the same. That he felt that spark between us. I hope we can be happy now. Life won't be the same without that Sugden Boy._

_He knows how bad-tempered and grumpy I am at times, but he sticks around. Only god knows why. Sometimes I imagine when we first met and compare it to this to see how far we've come. Being with him always seemed so impossible, better late than never_ _._

 

 

 

_****_

 

 

 

_Robert was on the phone to Aaron when he pulled up._

_"I promise, everything will be fine." Robert reassured him._

_"Good. I love you." Aaron muttered. Robert smiled._

_"You too. Put on the kettle, I'll be back really soon." Robert said._

_Robert forgot to hang up.._

 

_Robert cautiously slipped in Home Farm door. He had no clue whatsoever on what to say._

_"Chrissie?" Robert called._

_"In here." Chrissie shouted. Robert inhaled deeply before walking into the kitchen. Chrissie stood there smiling. This just made things worse._

_Chrissie had a tissue in her hand and mascara was running down her pink, puffy cheeks._

_"Chrissie, darling." Robert said, putting a hand on her shoulder as a comfort. The very first thing Robert thought was, "Did Aaron tell her?"_

_"Chrissie.." he added. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. Robert rubbed her back up and down._

_"Tell me? Is it Aaron? Whatever he's been saying--" Robert muttered._

_Chrissie froze. She was totally puzzled._

_"W-Why would it be Aaron?" She questioned.  Robert then realised it wasn't what he thought._

_"Because I didn't pay him for the new breaks in the car, so he got mad and said he'd talk to you. I thought.. maybe he'd said something.."_

_"No, this is nothing to do with Aaron, unless it's something else?"_

_"No, nothing to do with Aaron." Robert mumbled._

_"It's dad, he's in hospital." Chrissie explained. Robert kissed her cheek._

_aaron had heard everything.._


	3. Where do broken hearts go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is feeling low

A single tear rolled down Aaron's cheek. How could Robert do this? Everything they've been through meant nothing to him. All this did was make Aaron feel worse about himself. Why wasn't he good enough? He's been mistreated by Robert so many times and this was the limit. Never again. 

Aaron went to bed that night feeling worthless.

 

***

 

Robert lay next to Chrissie feeling guilty. He told Aaron that he wanted him and that he'd leave Chrissie. Aaron knew all his horrible secrets but stayed with him even though he was just a bit on the side. Robert never rent more of a monster. He didn't want to be laying next to Chrissie, he wanted Aaron and how on earth could he explain that she doesn't know and their still together. Little did he know Aaron knew..

 

***

 

3.20am,

Aaron couldn't sleep, all he wanted to do was drag a razor across his stomach and make himself feel the pain and to relieve it. He got out of bed and walked to his dresser. There, he reached for his blade as he lifted his t-shirt. Eyes clouded with tears, he added a new wound and another. 

"You deserve this.." he whispered to himself.

 

***

 

"Robert?" Chrissie called. 

Slowly, Roberts eyes opened. All night he'd dreamt about what he'd cause Aaron to do. You may think he has no conscience but he does. Katie dying ruined him inside but if he is the cause of any harm to Aaron, he'd never forgive himself, but maybe he already has?

"ROBERT!?" She yelled. 

Robert slumped out of bed and down the stairs.

"We must go see dad." Chrissie muttered. She was still upset about his recent collapsing. Robert and her went to see him yesterday and he was very unwell. Chrissie lost all hope for a moment but it looks like he's going to pull through. 

"I'm sorry, I have a meeting." Robert muttered. He wanted to go see Aaron and make amends. Chrissie looked horrified.

"Your not coming?" She asked.

"Not now, later." He replied. Her face said it all. She grabbed her handbag and matched out the door, slamming it behind her.  Times like this she was a real drama queen.

After his shower, he put on his dearest colone, the one he knew Aaron loved and headed into town.

He dreaded this.

 

Aaron was in the café ordering a coffee when the door swung open. It was Chrissie. He rolled his eyes and hoped that she was alone and Robert wouldn't be joining her.

"Hiya Aaron, about that car payment. I've got a cheque book on me now--" she started when she appeared beside him at the counter. He was puzzled.

"Come again..?" He said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Robert said something about a payment..?" She mumbled. Then it clicked with him, during that conversation when Robert used that excuse.

Does he save Robert or let him have to answer all her questions..? As much as he hated him right now, he didn't want him to have a reason to hate him so he decided to be the better person and save him. 

"Oh yeah, we decided to fix up the charge later. It was only small." Aaron lied. Chrissie smiled.

"One coffee to go." Bob interrupted, handing Aaron the coffee.

Quickly, Aaron gave a handful of change and left. 

Robert walked out of the Woolpack just as Aaron came out of the café.

"Aaron." He said, smiling. Aaron's stomach turned, the way he pretended that nothing had happened was horrible. Robert frowned when Aaron pushed passed him. 

"Aaron?" He said, grabbing his wrist. Aaron pulled his hand away and shouted, 

"Get away from me!"

 

Robert was shocked. Why was Aaron like this?

It broke Robert when he saw Aaron's eyes fill with tears,

"Next time Robert, hang up the phone." Aaron whispered, then ran off behind the Woolpack. 

Robert was left standing alone feeling cruel but he was cruel. He never felt more of a monster. A part of him wanted to follow Aaron but he had bo clue what to say.. He needed help but nobody that he could talk to knew about him and Aaron. He'd have to deal with this alone. Usually he'd go to Victoria but not this time, he strode into the pub to get a pint, waiting for Aaron to show. 

He'd been sat for over an hour and there was no sign, so decided to ask Victoria where he was,

"Aaron about?" He questioned.

She shook her head, "hasn't come in yet. Chas was asking for him earlier too." 

Robert was trying to think where he'd go. What he'd do? He was in a clear messy state so Robert hoped nothing would happen. As he thirty about it.. he became more worried. Robert watched as chas rang him time after time. He could see the fear written all over her face when he failed to answer but on her last attempt he picked up. Robert tried to listen,

"Aaron, son, where are you?... Why!?... Aaron...! What are you doing there?.... I'm gonna come get you.. no, no, I'm coming now.... Who?... Date?... Your kidding.. oh your joking!.. ED? REALLY?... Be careful... Mmhm.. bye, bye." 

 

Robert was shocked to hear Aaron was on a date with his ex!

"Date?" Victoria asked. 

"Yeah, with Ed." Chas laughed.

Victoria smiled, "He deserves someone, he's a good lad."

"Someone good enough." Chas added.

"Eds alright, isn't he?" Vics said, looking unsure. At that moment, Robert hoped chas would say no.

"Eds okay. He treat him well but.. I don't know.." chas said quietly.

Robert leaned forward, trying to hear better,

"Him and Aaron had a rough patch once though.." Vic admitted. Chas' eyes widened.

"Aaron came to me and showed me this bruise on his wrist.. and he said that Ed tends to get too rough when he's drunk but he used be drunk a lot.." Victoria explained.

"Oh.." chas muttered, feeling slightly awkward.

"Maybe he's changed?" Victoria added before walking into the kitchen. 

Hearing that sorrief robert a bit, he didn't want Aaron to get hurt, especially by someone else. When Roberts with Aaron, Robert wouldn't dream of hurting him but this Ed seems different.

 

 

***

 

"So, who are you seeing right now?" Asked Ed. 

Aaron froze. What does he say?

"it's complicated.." Aaron shrugged.

Ed frowned, "Tell me."

Aaron sighed as he started to explain..

 

***

 

 

Later that night as Robert was finishing his drink, Aaron and Ed showed up. Unexpectedly, Ed punched Robert, knocking him off his chair. Ed tried to swing for him again, but Aaron held him back. Pete helped Robert up as Robert wiped his bloody noise..

"Hey, what's thus about?" Chrissie yelled, suddenly seeing the scene before her when she walked in. 

Ed laughed, "Ask your husband, he's the one who's sleeping with Aaron behind your back!"

Aaron and Robert locked eyes, both as speechless as the other..

 

TBC? 


	4. Speechless

The pub was in total silence because nobody knew what to say.

Imagine it had just been blurted to the entire Woolpack, Chrissie must be embarassed but Robert was mortified!

Suddenly, the sound of Chrissie hand stricking face broke  the silence. Everyone stared as Robert rubbed his red cheek.

"YOUR A LIAR!" She roared. 

"Chrissie.." Robert started. She pushed him back into a table,

"DONT! YOUR MY HUSBAND!" She added, shaking him by the shoulders. 

Robert was frozen in his spot as was Aaron.

"Speak up you!" Cain said, elbowing Aaron. 

What on earth could he say? This was their worry nightmare..

"I-I don't know what--" Aaron muttered but he was in utter shock when Robert spoke up,

"We are sorry to anyone we've hurt." He said. 

Did those words honestly come out of his mouth? No way would Robert out himself. Chrissie grabbed a pint a threw it over Roberts head. Quickly, she swung for Aaron, but Robert pulled her back.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" She yelled, marching out the pub doors.

Robert nodded towards the door to Aaron so he'd follow and he did. They both stood in the hall awkwardly.

"I'm sorry.." Robert mumbled, looking at the ground. 

A part of Aaron wanted to hate him but how could you.

"Look, Robert, its hard to trust you again, but Ewing what you did in there proves a lot to me.." Aaron explained.

Robert smiled widely, "I love that about you, your so forgiving no matter what I do. You know all my secrets and your still here, that means so much to me, Aaron." 

They leant in and their lips crashed. 

"Take it slow and properly this time." Aaron mocked. 

Robert wasn't known for his patience but he'd give it a shot.

 

 

***

 

Later that week, they were in Aaron's room above the pub after their tea and many pints when Robert reached for the buckle in Aaron's belt but Aaron smacked his hands away,

"I don't give in on the first date." Aaron said, jokingly. He knew Robert wanted him..

"So, that was a date?" Robert questioned.

"Yeah. Maybe on the 3rd date we could go further." Aaron added.

Robert smirked, "So there will be more dates, will there?"

"Hmm, depends who i meet along the way." Aaron joked. "I'm kidding."

Robert frowned before leaning and pecking Aaron's lips. He liked the sound of Reid 'dates'  Robert was excited to show everyone that he was the luckiest guy in the world. 

Robron lives on..

THE END!


End file.
